Clarissa Smythe
Clarissa Jeannette Smythe (nee Bartorimo) is a fictional character on the series Smythewood and now on the series, Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. She is played by multi-Emmy award winning actress, Erika Slezak, best known for her long-running role of Llanview leading lady Victoria Lord Buchanan on the series, One Life to Live. After Smythewood ended, Erika has expressed interest of joining the show full time and she has become a recurring character. Classy Socialite Couturier One of the most wealthy and polished women in all of the Main Line area of Pennsylvania, Clarissa was known for her style, poise and her often times sparkling wit. She was one of the most beautiful debutantes when she came out while growing up in the wealthy Chestnut Hill section of Philadelphia. While she was at Villanova University, she met Andrew Smythe, one of the most well-known names in the Main Line. He was a member of the famous Smythe family of Smythewood, Pennsylvania, although he was born in Villanova himself. After a couple of years of dating, they got married at St. Thomas of Villanova Church on the Villanova campus and they moved into the Smythe family's ancestral home on Vestal Ridge overlooking Smythewood. Not long after they were married, Clarissa gave birth to the couple's only child, Amy Smythe. Amy grew up as beautiful as her mother, and as savvy in business as her father. Despite her heritage, Amy is very much down to earth, and a sweet natured person. Besides being the mistress of Vestal Ridge, Clarissa owns a clothing store in Smythewood called Classics by Clarissa. She has opened a similar boutique on Charles Street in the Beacon Hill area. Clarissa also has a younger sister named Allison, who still lives in Smythewood. When she is out of the house, it is Allison, due to her being Clarissa's sister, who is the mistress of Vestal Ridge. She also has a sister named Anita, whom she disowned due to her scheming and despicable nature. Clarissa is also good friends with the Harper family, having known them for many years, and especially during the time that they lived in Smythewood. To her amazement, Clarissa discovered that Andrew owns a condo in Boston, that was for her use. She gladly moved in immediately, and Andrew comes to visit often. Happily, it is located not far from Amy's condo, which allows her time to see her daughter and son in-law, and this also allows her to become a new partner with Sheila Harper Watkins at Sheila Watkins Designs. Happily, she has also opened the condo to not only Andrew, but Allison as well. Recently, Clarissa became a first-time grandmother when Amy gave birth to her first child, a son named Jacob Andrew Jablonski. She dotes over her grandchild, as does the rest of the family. When it was discovered that Andrew had sold Vestal Ridge to the city of Smythewood as a Museum, she was pleased that he and Allison had moved to Boston full time. They have thrown themselves into the lives of the Harpers and their cohorts with ease, and the Smythes and Harpers make quite the unbeatable social combination. Clarissa and Wendy are tops in their fundraising, and Andrew is quite helpful with Dylan and Sheila and their duties as Co-CEO's of Harper Industries. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies Category:Sheila Watkins Designs partners Category:Former Smythewood characters Category:Smythe family